youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Fly Spy
"Fly Spy" (Japanese: 美しき怪盗ルージュ Utsukushiki Kaitõ Rouge?, lit. The Beautiful, Mysterious Thief Rouge Arrives) is the eleventh episode of the anime series Sonic X. Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Topaz *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *Doctor Eggman *E-70 Noizi *Chris Thorndyke *Danny *The President *Unnamed G.U.N. agents *Scarlet Garcia *Mister Stewart *Jerome Wise Songs Japanese Version "Sonic Drive" - Japanese opening theme "MI-RA-I" - First Japanese ending theme English Version "Gotta Go Fast" - 4kids opening and closing theme Places Chris' school The Abandoned warehouse The White House Dr. Eggman's Base Plot The episode starts out at high security area where Rouge has set herself to steal the world's largest diamond. After breaking into the facility and stealing the gem, she makes a remark about how her true target is the Chaos Emeralds. The next day, Scarlet Garcia is seen reporting about how there have been mysterious jewel thefts all across the city that have authorities baffled. At Chris' school, he and his friend Danny get a tip off from Mister Stewart that a red emerald was spotted at an old abandoned warehouse. Rouge manages to overhear this on the outside of the school and makes it her mission to check it out. After bringing Danny to his house, Chris gears up along with Tails, Sonic and Amy to go find it. They rush toward the area of the warehouse after following a red sign pointing in its supposed direction. However, the sign easily falls off and is revealed to have been turned the wrong way by Rouge. She then sets out to find the Chaos Emerald herself. Upon reaching the factory she is ambushed by the G.U.N. army. They had apparently set up a trap for Sonic after having Mr. Stewart send Chris and his friends on a wild goose chase for a Chaos Emerald. Realizing the plan didn't go their way, they decide to make the best of the situation and bring Rouge to see the President. Topaz, the G.U.N. unit's general and Rouge are seen in his office afterwards. After being identified as the one who made all those mysterious jewel thefts, she was offered a position in G.U.N. as a special agent, specifically needed for the break in on Eggman's base. After Jerome Wise makes it clear that she won't be penalized for stealing the gems (even going as far to say that she can keep them if she remains quiet), Rouge agrees, only under the premise that she would eventually have a chance to get closer to her beloved Chaos Emeralds. That very night they go on to perform their mission. The general straps a bomb to Rouge's wrist as a measure that she'll remain loyal to the G.U.N. army's cause. If not, a button will be pressed and she'll be killed. Once they break inside they scale the inside of Eggman's base with little trouble. However, about half-way in Rouge asks to go off by herself to investigate. Not trusting her, Topaz volunteers to accompany her. They reach a generator room that Rouge recalls being in before Chaos Control sent them to the human world. They break in and spot a Chaos Emerald inside a glass case. Despite being happy about finding it, the break-in activates E-70 Noizi and it goes off to stop the two intruders. It uses its extremely loud screaming and sound waves to subdue Rouge and Topaz. Due to her sensitive hearing Rouge is unable to fight back. The noise in turn awakens Dr. Eggman and alerts him of the intruders. He sends more of his robots after them and heads out to go observe the problem himself. After more robots arrive in the room a large fight takes place with Rouge barely able to keep up due to Noizi's screaming. On top of that, Topaz was captured by the robot, thus leaving Rouge on her own. Eventually, numerous missiles blow open the floor and take out the case with the chaos emerald inside. Topaz looks through the hole and notices that it leads to the generator room. However, all Rouge cared about was the Chaos Eemerald being blown away from sight. Noizi takes its chance to subdue Rouge once again. Eventually Rouge hatches an idea and breaks the bomb off of her wrist then tosses it into the nozzle on Noizi's head. The robot's sound now cut off, Rouge tells Topaz to press the button that activated the bomb. She does so and the robot's connection to its annoying sound is destroyed. Rouge then delivers a devastating finishing blow through the robot and it is destroyed. The explosion happens to be so huge that she has to carry Topaz out of the room and fly her to the safety on the outside. Unfortunately for Eggman, he arrived at the exact time of Noizi's explosion and got caught in the blast. It harmed him a great deal but he survived. With their mission completed, the G.U.N personnel went home. The next day at school, Chris and Danny are caught sleeping in class due to staying up all night looking for a Chaos Emerald and finding nothing. Mr. Stewart apologizes for leading Chris on the way he did and all is well. Category:Sonic X